


Ice

by fluffysmolz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, but natsu doesn't let him, gray almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmolz/pseuds/fluffysmolz
Summary: “You’re soaking wet; you’ll get hypothermia.”“I’m an ice wizard, don’t you remember?”“You are not immune to cold, Gray.”
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've ever posted i don't know how this website works i have anxiety please be nice to me

Natsu heard it before he saw it: the ice cracked, and he watched as Gray vanished in front of him. The ice gave way beneath his weight; it cracked and splintered, shattering and sending Gray plummeting beneath the surface.

His body went into overdrive, surging forward before he had a chance to think, taking a breath and diving after him into the icy depths.

It was dark, but he could see Gray, unconscious, below him, sinking, lower, lower.

Natsu swam down, pulling, kicking, pushing himself down, down, down. He strained himself, reaching out an arm to catch him, something, anything. His fingers brushed the tail of his coat, and he clenched his fist, grabbing the fabric and yanking Gray up to him. An arm around his torso, Natsu shot upward, kicking and letting his own buoyancy bring them up to the surface.

They breached into cold air, and Natsu paddled over to the edge of the ice, hoisting Gray up and onto the cold surface, before heaving himself up. For a moment he laid there, collapsed, breathless. But he knew he couldn’t dillydally - with effort, he rolled onto his front, getting carefully to his feet, taking care to make as light a step he could. He slipped his hands beneath Gray’s underarm, and began dragging him across the ice, back to the shore.

When he made it back to solid ground, he dropped Gray’s shoulders, using his magic to send a burst of heat throughout his body to dry out his clothes, steam evaporating from the fabric. Then he quickly knelt down, positioning himself beside Gray, leaning one hand either side of his head. “Gray,” he wheezed, using one hand to shake him by the shoulder. “Gray wake up!” he shook him harder, making his head loll to the side. Then he felt him stir, eyes fluttering open as he blearily looked up at Natsu.

“Are you okay?” Natsu asked, breathing hard.

Gray coughed in response.

Natsu clicked his tongue, standing and picking him up off the ground, carrying him over his shoulder to a nearby awning in the cliffside, one devoid of snow. He set him down on the dry ground, leaning him against the stone wall, trying to make sure none of his limbs got caught weird.

“You’re gonna have to strip,” Natsu said, tugging on his jacket collar for emphasis.

“What - No, I’m fine,” Gray said, shrugging him off, with what little strength he retained after being subjected to the cold darkness beneath the ice for so long.

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“You’re soaking wet; you’ll get hypothermia.”

“I’m an ice wizard, don’t you remember?”

“You are not immune to cold, Gray.”

Gray narrowed his already half lidded eyes at him.

Natsu scoffed, pulling at his jacket collar again. “Come on, you’re usually so eager to take your dumb clothes off; why all of a sudden do you have a problem with it? What, are you trying to prove a point?”

Gray avoided his gaze.

“If you don’t take them off I’ll burn them off you,” Natsu threatened, raising a flame in his hand to drive his point home. Gray eyed him for a moment, before sighing heavily through his nose, and lifting his arms up, apparently waiting. Natsu stared at him for a second, wondering why he wasn’t doing anything, then realized.

“You fucking idiot; you really expect me to take your clothes off for you?”

Gray tilted his head slightly, looking up at Natsu through his eyelashes, puffing his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

Natsu grit his teeth, chewing on his lip angrily, then rolled his eyes, fed up with both Gray and his own inability to say no to his friends. Angrily, he tugged on the end of Gray’s sleeves, pulling them off his arms, from behind his back and tossing it to the side. Next his shirt.

“You can take your pants off yourself,” he decided after removing Gray’s shoes and socks, standing up to go lay Gray’s clothes out flat to dry. He turned back around to see Gray, pantsless, curled into himself, with dusted cheeks, not quite knowing what to do with himself now that he was so vulnerable. Natsu quickly turned his head away, ignoring the heat rising on his own cheeks as he removed his jacket, bunching it up and tossing it at Gray.

“Here, you can use that until we get you some dry clothes,” he said, taking the wet pants from him and laying them next to the other articles of clothing.

With all the wet clothes laid out now, he crouched before them, relighting his hands and hovering them over the fabric so they would dry faster. He glanced back at Gray once he heard his shuffling die down, and saw him scrunched up on the floor, wrapped tightly in his coat, staring off into space. He was shivering now, his bare feet showing from beneath the coat, trembling vehemently. Natsu stared at him for a while, before turning his attention back to the clothes. Then he paused, standing up and grumbling to himself.

He turned and walked over to where Gray was sitting against the wall, causing him to look up and frown at Natsu.

“Natsu-” he started quizzically, but was cut off by Natsu swiftly dropping down beside him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him close. “What are you-” he began, but trailed off, when he felt a sudden warmth radiate throughout his body, sending a shiver down his spine.

Natsu huffed, his breath ruffling the hair on the back of Gray’s neck, having deliberately placed his head so as to avoid looking him in the eye.

When Gray tried to pull away, Natsu simply tightened his hold, preventing him from moving. If there’s one thing he had on the ice mage, it was raw upper body strength.

“Just sit still dammit, I’m trying to make sure you don’t die of some bitch ass cold and wet syndrome. Not if I have any say in it; we Fairy Tail wizards die of fatal battle wounds like men.”

Gray didn’t know what to say for a minute, staring blankly into space, still gripping Natsu’s arm, ready to pull him off.

“Ow!” he yelped when he felt a sudden heat sear the palm of his hand. “You did that on purpose!” he yelled, using his other hand to smack Natsu’s shoulder. He felt Natsu chuckle against his back, before he shifted their position so Gray was leaning on Natsu’s chest, as Natsu laid against the stone wall.

Gray huffed. He knew he wasn’t gonna be able to get out of Natsu’s death grip any time soon, so he may as well just put up with it, he thought. The warmth from Natsu’s magic was starting to seep into him, causing his tensed muscles to finally relax. His eyelids became heavy, and he felt them sliding closed, against his will, as he felt his consciousness begin drifting away into the cold air. He was warm now.


End file.
